


SJ in the HOUSECHAT

by shipTHISandTHAT



Category: Super Junior, suju
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I expect it to be funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipTHISandTHAT/pseuds/shipTHISandTHAT
Summary: Super Junior group chat in where nobody is really sane and they all go crazy.... with AB line being the most sane of them all (I like this line fight me) but still a bit crazy.With their username being:MC TeukHeechul hyungAesongHeeDongShinSuperHyukMr WonLaughHaeLionWookMasterKYUNot original I know ^^" but that's what came to my mind at first and don't expect much...
Kudos: 4





	1. Leader is back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any members or anything. Just doing it because I love Suju. First time writing and English is not my primary language so please be understanding. Enjoy !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember Yesung saying that Leeteuk left the group chat in idolvsidol so I will start there

SJ into the HOUSECHAT

LaughHae added MC Teuk  
 **Aesong** : Why are you back?  
 **MC Teuk** : I was just gone since nobody talks much but when I was gone I thought that you guys would be lost without me so I came back ☺💙  
 **Aesong** : In other words you have no one to talk with....  
 **MC Teuk** : So mean 😢😢  
 **Aesong** : Whatever...  
 **LaughHae** : Teuk hyung I miss u so maachhhhhh 😚😚😚  
 **Mr Won** : Welcome back hyung 💙💙  
 **SuperHyuk** : ^  
 **MasterKYU** : ^  
 **HeeDongShin** : ^  
 **Heechul hyung** : ^  
 **MC Teuk** :...  
 **SuperHyuk** :......  
 **HeeDongShin** :.............  
 **LaughHae** : ???  
 **SuperHyuk** : 🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️  
 **MC Teuk** :...  
 **SuperHyuk** :......  
 **HeeDongShin** :.............  
 **MasterKYU** :..........................  
 **Aesong** : what?  
 **Heechul hyung** : psst-> ^  
 **Aesong** : oh...  
 **Aesong** : sigh  
 **Aesong** : Welcome back hyung  
 **MC Teuk** : YOUR FAVOURITE LEADER IS BACK FUCKERSSS!!@!!!!!@!  
 **MC Teuk** : BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY MC OF ALL TIME!!!!  
 **MasterKYU** : 🥳🥳🥳🥳  
 **HeeDongShin** : 👏👏👏👏  
 **SuperHyuk** : 🎉🎉🎉🎉  
 **Aesong** : what the.... how?  
 **Heechul hyung** : don't bother for I only see troubles and headaches...  
 **Aesong** : it's only at time like these that they are in sync 😫😫  
 **Heechul hyung** : I feel you AB bro...well that's Super Junior for you  
......5 min later.....  
 **LaughHae** : Oooooh I got it now 😉


	2. 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also an ELF and I don't mean anything serious, just writing it to be funny (at least for me and maybe you don't think so) and for the Ryeowook part they said on Knowing bro that he wasn't in it but I will add him later

3AM  
 **LaughHae** : Hey guys!!!!  
 **LaughHae** : I was thinking....  
 **LaughHae** : that we should do a sparkly sparkly comeback so that we could shine better  
 **Heechul hyung** : WTF  
 **Heechul hyung** : why would you think that AT 3AM???? WHY R U EVEN UP???  
 **LaughHae** : caz I couldn't sleep? Y r u acting like an idiot?  
 **Heechul hyung** : YAH Who are u calling an idiot? Watch your mouth brat  
 **LaughHae** : yeah sparkly like a star in the night sky in which our naked eyes couldn't see because of you know, pollution, the atmosphere that has been dirtied by humans hands. All sparkly, all magnificent in its dark velvet coat waiting for us to reach it or at least admire it, such a beautiful metaphor for our fans that appreciate us. As lots of our fans are doing their best to resolve those wrongdoings or living their life to the best so shouldn't us, as stars, shine brighters to encourage them?  
 **Heechul hyung** :.....  
 **Aesong** :.....  
 **LaughHae** : oh Yesung hyung you are up?  
 **Aesong** : ...insomnia  
 **Heechul hyung** : I am impressed that you came up with this crazy but realistic in a way thinking  
 **Aesong** : I am more impressed that he wrote it without misspelling  
 **Heechul hyung** : and in a narcissistic way?  
 **Aesong** : and that was so wrong in every aspect?  
 **Heechul hyung** : you r cooler and better in producing song than talking philosophy  
 **LaughHae** : Hyungies are so ruuude 😠😠  
 **LaughHae** : the outher guys aren't saying anything rade so y ??? 😠😠😠  
 **Heechul hyung** : CUZ THEY R ALL ASLEEP IN THEIR BED???????  
 **Aesong** : and I bet some are drunk?  
 **Aesong** : plus Ryeonggu is not in this group chat  
 **LaughHae** : 😧😨😨😨😰😰😱😱  
 **LaughHae** : I forgot the time....  
 **Heechul hyung** : BUT I DID TELL U AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAT????!  
 **LaughHae** : really??? My bad then 😅  
 **Aesong** :......  
 **LaughHae** : that was y I was so sleepy  
 **Aesong** :......  
 **LaughHae** : Imma go to bed bye 😘😘  
 **Heechul hyung** : Urghhhh  
 **Heechul hyung** : well I will go back to sleep, Good night Yesungie  
 **Aesong** : Good night hyung~  
...... 3 min.....  
 **Mr Won** : are we not gonna talk about how he described ELF when half asleep?


	3. Party part 1

**MasterKYU** : what was that talk about night sky and ELF?  
 **Heechul hyung** : Nothing interesting  
 **MasterKYU** : ok then...  
 **MasterKYU** :.........  
 **MasterKYU** :.......  
 **HeeDongShin** : just spill it  
 **MasterKYU** : I WANNA DO A PARTY!!!!!  
 **MasterKYU** : WITH LOTS OF FOODS AND DRINKS AND DRINKS!!!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** :...you just wanna get drunk.  
 **SuperHyuk** : A PARTY?????YESH PLZ!!!  
 **SuperHyuk** : WITH BALLOONS AND CONFETTI AND CAKE!!!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** :...it's not an anniversary.  
 **HeeDongShin** : would there be meat?  
 **SuperHyuk** : HELL YEAH AND LOTS OF MEATS TOO AND RAMYEON AND TTOEKBOKKI!!!!  
 **MasterKYU** : Ttoekbokki and drinks?😍  
 **HeeDongShin** : THEN COUNT ME IN!!!  
 **MC Teuk** : How is that different than our typical restaurant get together ??  
 **Heechul hyung** : ^  
 **MasterKYU** : cuz I shall invite you all in my humble dorm 😎😎😎  
 **MasterKYU** : so you should all bring FOODS and DRINKS since I already provide a place 😎😎😎  
 **Mr Won** : so that was your true intention..free stuff  
 **MC Teuk** : Nice masterplan @MasterKYU!  
 **MasterKYU** : 😎😎😎  
 **Mr Won** : So who is to bring the foods and drinks?  
 **MC Teuk** : How about older half bring foods and younger half drinks?  
 **Mr Won** : Good idea hyung 👍  
 **HeeDongShin** : Nonono we should do rock paper scissors and the loser bring it all  
 **Mr Won** : That's what I was scared to read.....  
 **MC Teuk** : hum.... we r 9 adults...the cost ....for all this....would...er.....  
 **SuperHyuk** : GOOD IDEA !!!! BRING IT ALL YOU FUCKERS IMMA SUCK ALL YOUR BLOOD MUAHAHAHAHA  
 **MasterKYU** : You all peasants decide it on your own muahahahaha  
 **Mr Won** : ......they sure are roommates  
 **MC Teuk** : I should have propose my place....  
 **Heechul hyung** : think about the mess it will provide after.  
 **MC Teuk** : 😱😱😱  
 **Mr Won** : yeah it bounds to bring a big mess cuz we are Super Junior after all  
 **MC Teuk** : true 😂😂😂😂  
 **MC Teuk** : but how r we playing???  
 **SuperHyuk** : true 🤔  
 **MasterKYU** : 🤔🤔🤔  
 **Heechul hyung:.....**

HeeDongShin made a quiz  
HeeDongShin has vote

  
 **HeeDongShin** : Here I made a quizz with our names, just choose the one u want to make him pay 😈  
 **HeeDongShin** : choose someone who make LOTS of money😈😈  
 **HeeDongShin** : wealthy ones😈😈😈  
 **Mr Won** : ......  
 **Heechul hyung** : ......  
 **MC Teuk** : ......  
 **HeeDongShin** : Choose well my friend 🤭  
SuperHyuk has vote  
MasterKYU has vote  
Mr Won has vote  
Aesong has vote  
Heechul hyung has vote  
 **MC Teuk** : it's hard.....  
MC Teuk has vote  
 **MasterKYU** : what about Donghae hyung and Ryeowookie ?  
 **Heechul hyung** : Donghae is still sleeping and Ryeowook is not here so..  
 **SuperHyuk** : Then they don't have the right to vote 😇😇  
 **HeeDongShin** : Yep yep u have to be present 😇😇  
 **Aesong** : ...and the result is?  
 **SuperHyuk** : U were present???😲  
 **MasterKYU** : YESUNG HYUNG IS HERE!!  
 **SuperHyuk** : so u were curious huh 😏  
 **MasterKYU** : YESUNG HYUNG WAS CURIOUS!!!!  
 **Aesong** : go to hell you fuckers  
 **MasterKYU** : YESUNG HYUNG IS SWEARING!!!!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** : and that's Y he don't want to be part of the conversation 😂  
 **MC Teuk** : 😂😂😂😂  
 **HeeDongShin** : I've got the result and the honor goes to.....  
 **SuperHyuk** : 🥁🥁🥁🥁  
 **MC Teuk** : 🛁🛁🛁🛁  
 **Mr Won** : Teuk hyung ????  
 **SuperHyuk** : Attention seeker 🙄🙄  
 **Mr Won** : Ooooh 👍  
 **MC Teuk** : ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺  
 **MC Teuk** : Or else that wouldn't be me😘  
 **Aesong** : True !  
 **MasterKYU** : YESUNG HYUNG IS WRITING!!!!!  
 **SuperHyuk** : hue hue  
 **Mr Won** : 😆😂😂😂😂  
 **Mr Won** : I love u guys 😂😘💙  
 **Aesong** : Why the sudden confession? But I love you too 💙  
 **MasterKYU** : Only him ??? 🙁🙁  
 **Aesong** : I love you guys too 💙  
 **MasterKYU** : Then I love everyone too 😊  
 **SuperHyuk** : Me too 🥰🥰💙  
 **Heechul hyung** : and Super Junior is precious to me, I love ya all 💙💙  
 **MC Teuk** : You guys make me proud sniff 😢 and I love you too 🥰🥰🥰  
 **HeeDongShin** :......  
 **HeeDongShin** : and the result is SIWON CONGRATULATIONS MASHI 🥳🥳🥳  
 **MC Teuk** : THANK GOODNESS CONGRATULATIONS SIWON 🤭🤭  
 **Heechul hyung** : YEAH IT WASN'T ME FUCKERS!!!!! WOUHOUUU  
 **Aesong** : 👏👏👏  
 **HeeDongShin** : 👏👏👏  
 **MasterKYU** : 👏👏👏  
 **SuperHyuk** : 👏👏👏  
 **Mr Won** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Party part 2

.....10min.....  
 **Mr Won** : if I had to pay at least I want the party to go my way 😠  
 **MasterKYU** : is that blackmail with the goods ?  
 **Mr Won** : Yes 😠  
 **SuperHyuk** : and what r ur criteria?  
 **Mr Won** : I want it to be a costume party or else no food or drinks.  
 **MasterKYU** : NOooo my alcohol!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** : I knew it, u just want to drink !  
 **MasterKYU** :....fine, the enemy is strong but the reward is better and it's just clothes after all  
 **Mr Won** : wait! I did say costume but if everyone decide their own it's not fun  
 **MC Teuk** : and your point is?  
 **Mr Won** : I choose a costume for one member and then he choose for the next and so on  
 **MC Teuk** :....  
 **Heechul hyung** :......  
 **Aesong** :......  
 **HeeDongShin** : 🤡🤡🤡  
 **SuperHyuk** : 😈😈😈  
 **MasterKYU** : 💀☠💀👹  
 **LaughHae** : Hey guys!!!!  
 **SuperHyuk** : Way to break the mood  
 **LaughHae** : What?  
 **MC Teuk** :......nothing, there is a costume party going on and we are deciding the costume for the members  
 **LaughHae** : 🤩🤩🤩🤩  
 **LaughHae** : That sounds so fun, let's do it  
 **Mr Won** : ...And the majority is winning. I go first, I want Heechul hyung dress up as a military soldier  
 **Heechul hyung** : That's it? And here I was scared it would be Smth outrageous  
 **MasterKYU** : you have to shave ur head  
 **Mr Won** : 😊😊😊  
 **Heechul hyung** : .....I ....  
 **Heechul hyung** : as long as it looks like I shave my head it should pass right? Then I will show you the power of makeup 😏  
 **Mr Won** : ....you have your shows to think of huh... well as long as it looks like a real soldier I will let it pass  
 **Heechul hyung** : good then I choose Leeteuk  
 **MC Teuk** : Damn  
 **Heechul hyung** : I want you dress up as kaonashi  
 **MC Teuk** :...........ok  
 **SuperHyuk** : lol is that all the reaction you've got?  
 **MC Teuk** : And u r next Hyukjae  
 **SuperHyuk** : 😓😓  
 **SuperHyuk** : unfair y me?  
 **MC Teuk** : I was just waiting for the first bastard to mock me so I can get my revenge🔪🔪  
 **SuperHyuk** :......  
 **LaughHae** : sniff our brotherhood is really so beautiful and strong, we love each other so much  
 **SuperHyuk** :.....  
 **MC Teuk** :......  
 **LaughHae** : Teuk hyung love Eunhyuk so much that he will seek revenge on the criminal  
 **HeeDongShin** :.... is he serious?  
 **Aesong** : I am afraid he is...  
 **Heechul hyung** :......  
 **Mr Won** : ...so what should he be?  
 **MC Teuk** : ah right, I dare u to disguise as a power ranger ha!  
 **Heechul hyung** :......  
 **Mr Won** :......  
 **Donghae** :......  
 **Aesong** :.......  
 **MasterKYU** : But didn't u guys dress up as power rangers in SS7?  
 **HeeDongShin** : it would be funnier if it was me but eunhyuk... did u really think that he would hesitate?  
 **SuperHyuk** : Hell yeah SUPER RANGER IS BACK EVERYONE!!!!  
 **MC Teuk** : .....was that too easy?  
 **HeeDongShin** : 🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️  
 **MC Teuk** :... but it was so cringy for me..  
 **SuperHyuk** : LEE DONGHAE U R NEXT!!  
 **LaughHae** : yes?  
 **SuperHyuk** : I dare you to dress up as a minion 😁  
 **LaughHae** : they are cute so no pb  
 **MasterKYU** : u guys really don't know how to punish huh  
 **Mr Won** : at least the party will be funny  
 **LaughHae** : Yesung hyung?  
 **Aesong** : Yeah?  
 **LaughHae** : I dare u to dress up as a cute girl 🥰🥰🥰  
 **Aesong** : this little s...  
 **MasterKYU** : SEE?? That's a punishment!  
 **Mr Won** : Good Job Donghae  
 **LaughHae** : a cute girl and not a goth girl arasso hyung?  
 **MasterKYU** : SEE???!  
 **MC Teuk** : but I think that's easier than power ranger.....  
 **Heechul hyung** : let it go Jungsu.... but I have to admit u might make a beautiful girl 😉  
 **Aesong** : not you too hyung 😭  
 **Heechul hyung** : sorry but not sorry, for once it's not me 😘  
 **MC Teuk** : don't worry Yesungah I'm sure u will make one fine girl or should I say woman?  
 **SuperHyuk** : with how slim u r so it'll pass  
 **HeeDongShin** : that's what u get for not eating properly  
 **Aesong** :.....sigh I'll never win huh ?  
 **MC Teuk** : Nope, cuz we worry about ur health 🙂  
 **Heechul hyung** : ^  
 **SuperHyuk** : ^  
 **Mr Won** : ^  
 **LaughHae** : ^  
 **MasterKYU** : ^  
 **HeeDongShin** : ^  
 **Aesong** : ok ok who is left?  
 **MC Teuk** : we now have Kyuhyun, Siwon, Shindong and Ryeowook left. So who will be the next one chosen by Yesung? Let's find out together 🥁🥁  
 **HeeDongShin** :......  
 **Aesong** : Then Kyu I dare you to dress up as New Journey to the west mascot to keep Donghae company ✌  
 **LaughHae** : hohoho couple disguise 😁 I like that good job hyung  
 **MasterKYU** : well ok, at least I live in the dorm, I won't be embarrassed while coming here 😁😁😁  
 **SuperHyuk** : True ~  
 **LaughHae** : oh shit.... kaonashi hyung let's go together 💙  
 **MC Teuk** : I hope they won't mistake us for NJTTW crew... but yeah let's go together Donghae  
 **MasterKYU** : It's my turn now *evil smirk*  
 **MasterKYU** : Siwon hyung, I dare you to come here in only your boxers 🤣🤣  
 **Mr Won** : what the?? That's not even a disguise????  
 **MasterKYU** : you should be glad I didn't dare you to dress up as a flashing guy  
 **Mr Won** : 😨😨😨😨  
 **MC Teuk** :.... how did it end up as a dare game?  
 **Heechul hyung** : ...who knows...  
 **LaughHae** : Then how about Shindong hyung and Ryeowookah ?  
 **MC Teuk** : they can just text each other and then Shindong informs us later  
 **LaughHae** : as expected of our leader  
 **MC Teuk** : I know right ? 😉  
 **Aesong** : when is the party?  
 **Mr Won** : True, when? So I can get everything prepared.  
 **SuperHyuk** : how about this Sunday, so in 3 days?  
 **MasterKYU** : the master approve  
 **MC Teuk** : Then it is decided everyone!  
...........half an hour later......   
**HeeDongShin** : so I talk with Ryeowook and he choose a kangaroo pyjama for me and I decided that he should come disguise as Harry Potter 😄  
 **Aesong** : how come they got the easy way out....  
 **MC Teuk** : lucky ones...


	5. A day with MC Teuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I am writing...

**MC Teuk** : Hello !  
 **MC Teuk** : this is your leader talking.. or writing 🤭🤭🤭  
 **MC Teuk** : Just finished my schedule.... so tired, at one time there was some problem with the tape so we have to record again which result in work getting delayed ....  
 **MC Teuk** : so hungry right now 😣😣  
 **MC Teuk** : can't wait to get home but there is a big traffic jam since it's rush hour  
 **MC Teuk** : you would think that with Covid-19 there would be less cars...  
 **MC Teuk** : at least manager hyung is in a good mood 😄  
 **MC Teuk** : when I get home I will play a bit with Shinkoong then I will cook some kimchi jjigae 🤤🤤  
 **MC Teuk** : I hope you guys are well, in good health and eating well  
 **MC Teuk** : it's been a long time since we talk huh  
 **MC Teuk** : I already miss you guys a lot☺  
 **Aesong** : but it's only been something like 6 hours since we last chat? And it was about that disaster party-to-be?  
 **MC Teuk** : oh hello Yesungah  
 **MC Teuk** : 6 hours only? I felt like it was an eternity.... so how r u doing?  
 **Aesong** : ....fine I guess  
 **MC Teuk** : you don't talk much in the chat for someone who is usually talkative 🤔  
 **Aesong** : there is a nuance between writing and talking hyung  
 **Aesong** : I enjoy talking and furthermore it helps me forget things but not for writing ... it reminds me of song composition and studies  
 **MC Teuk** : u hate song composition?😳  
 **Aesong** : Do you take a shower at the same time as you sleep?  
 **MC Teuk** : ..hum no?  
 **Aesong** : there you got your answer  
 **MC Teuk** :........  
 **Aesong** :......  
 **MC Teuk** : I don't see how that's related?  
 **Aesong** : you like to sleep and being clean right?  
 **MC Teuk** : yeah? And the point is?  
 **Aesong** : that's both two necessary things and yet you differentiate them. As much as I like composing, there is a time for it because too much and it stressed you out.  
 **MC Teuk** : ...I need to read it again and again but I think I got it? That still don't explain why you don't talk much in the chat  
 **Aesong** : Talking and writing are also two different ways that are essential for communicating. Therefore you don't generally express yourself in the same way. Some does (like you) and some don't.  
 **MC Teuk** : Oohhh 😯  
 **MC Teuk** :.... that was deep ...in a way..  
 **MC Teuk** : Then do u think it's better to be the same in both way of communicating or different?  
 **Aesong** :....  
 **Aesong** : my quota is up, I wrote too much for today. I'm out bye hyung  
 **MC Teuk** : wait !  
 **MC Teuk** :......  
 **MC Teuk** : and that's how the conversation between Super Junior Leeteuk and Super Junior Yesung went..  
 **MC Teuk** : everyone, I am still kind of confused but let's not go deeper into this matter  
 **MC Teuk** : at least ... we finally arrived at our destination. Everyone I am waiting for the manager to park to get out, don't forget, security before anything 😉  
 **MC Teuk** : Just said goodbye to manager hyungnim and is now waiting for the lift... and here it comes 😄  
 **MC Teuk** : so lucky ~ nobody's inside~  
 **MC Teuk** : okay now I am unlocking the door...tadah I can hear our Shinkoong voice welcoming me...  
 **MC Teuk** : hah~ so happy  
 **MC Teuk** : I am cuddling him right now, such a good medicine to get rid of tiredness instantly ☺☺  
.........one hour later.....   
**MC Teuk** : hello guys, just finished the kimchi jjigae 🤤🤤  
 **MC Teuk** : I must say that visually, it's one of the best and of course, since I cooked it, the taste is also guaranteed 🤭🤭🤭  
 **MC Teuk** : now it's time to eat~  
 **MC Teuk** : right back from doing the dishes and the scoop is..... the dish was sooo delicious , kudos to the chef🤭🤭  
 **MC Teuk** : now Imma go do some YouTube live, let's meet each other there!!!

........two hours later.......  
 **MC Teuk** : we received such a good response... but now it's time for a shower and then a rendezvous with the bed. See you soon 😁😁

......  
 **MC Teuk** : okay now it's time to say goodnight but I just learn something new from a video online, did you guys know that...  
 **Aesong** : Just go to sleep for fuck sake  
 **MC Teuk** : oh hello Yesungah!  
 **MC Teuk** : did u know that  
 **Aesong** : I don't and don't wanna know, just go to sleep hyung it's late!  
 **MC Teuk** : .... how can you still write? I thought u pass ur quota...  
 **Aesong** : 💢💢 you just 🤐 and 💤  
 **MC Teuk** : how about u, when do u even sleep? U were up until from 3 am to our party discussion and now u r here again...  
 **Aesong** :.... I am sleepchating and you should do the same  
 **Aesong** : just the sleeping not the chating  
 **MC Teuk** : sleepchating sounds so useful, wish I could have this ability 😢  
 **MC Teuk** : I could be productive nonstop, I could host a lot of shows and MC a lot too and maybe entering the Guinness book for talking the longest??😳😳  
 **MC Teuk:**.......  
 **MC Teuk** : I guess I.... really should go to sleep, I am off topic and writing nonsence.... Well goodnight for good. Until now it was your leader Leeteuk, see you next time 👋  
 **Aesong** : ...finally  
....... 5 min later......  
 **MasterKYU** : ....How I wish I could unread all those unuseful information  
 **MasterKYU** : at least tell us some good or unexpected gossip!!! That will be more interesting instead of spamming the Groupchat.


	6. Friday 1

10 AM

 **SuperHyuk** : Sup everyone!  
 **HeeDongShin** : Hello !  
 **SuperHyuk** : Good morning Shindong hyung ☺☺  
 **SuperHyuk** : oh right, before I forgot, do u have all the numbers of our stylists? I'd like to call for the ranger outfit  
 **HeeDongShin** : yeah I'll pm u the numbers  
 **SuperHyuk** : Thanks ~  
 **SuperHyuk** : how come it's so silent?  
 **Mr Won** : because it's still early in the morning for some and good morning  
 **HeeDongShin** : Hi Siwon  
 **SuperHyuk** : Yo  
 **SuperHyuk** : ....but it's really calm  
 **HeeDongShin** : cuz there are only the normal people here  
 **Mr Won** : 😂😂😂  
 **SuperHyuk** : 🤭🤭🤭🤭  
 **SuperHyuk** : u guys read Teuk hyung messages yesterday?  
 **HeeDongShin** : nope, after 4 notifications from him and I was sure he was telling us his life so I mute the conversation  
 **Mr Won** : and that's the case, I read it  
 **HeeDongShin** : btw y a costume party Siwonah ?  
 **Mr Won** : because its fun, reminds you of our concerts days with good, funny and embarrassing memories and also because I want to see you guys suffer  
 **SuperHyuk** :.....  
 **HeeDongShin** :.....  
 **SuperHyuk** : I can understand the fun part but the other??  
 **Mr Won** : you guys would destroy each other among yourselves and also, I can't be the only one to suffer the lost 😈  
 **SuperHyuk** : but that's so...against your religious belief?  
 **HeeDongShin** :....true  
 **Mr Won** : there are exceptions 😈  
 **Mr Won** : you guys are the one who taught me that 😈  
 **SuperHyuk** :.....  
 **HeeDongShin** :.....  
 **HeeDongShin** : u really like this 😈 emoticon huh  
 **Mr Won** : 👿👿👿  
 **HeeDongShin** : well sure, but don't be stingy on the goods alright?  
 **SuperHyuk** : If it’s with you, it’s alright  
Wherever I am, it’s alright 🎶🎶  
 **HeeDongShin** : There’s no one like you,  
Even if I look around it’s just like that,  
Where else to look for? 🎶🎶  
 **Mr Won** :... and I am not taken srly  
 **HeeDongShin** : and u don't know how to threaten people, a costume party? really?  
 **SuperHyuk** : hahaha and u end up with the worst too 😂😂😂  
 **SuperHyuk** : like Shindong hyung said, u really don't know how to drag others to punish 😂😂😂  
 **LaughHae** : ..said the one who came up with a minion costume idea  
 **SuperHyuk** : shut up, it was a good idea and still is 😠  
 **LaughHae** : that's not the opinion of 90% from people within this group  
 **SuperHyuk** : Well I can't help it if u guys couldn't see the greatness of this idea!  
 **LaughHae** :.....  
 **LaughHae** :.....sure !  
 **Mr Won** : are u ill? It's so strange, I almost thought u were sarcastic  
 **HeeDongShin** : yeah and that's so not u cuz u r not that witty nor smart.  
 **LaughHae** :......  
 **LaughHae** : aww I was just kidding with Eunhyuk 🤗🤗🤗  
 **LaughHae** : caz I really miss him and miss u guys a lot 🥰🥰🥰  
 **HeeDongShin** : wow I was worried for a second here 😅😅  
 **HeeDongShin** : but our Donghae is still our precious Donghae 😄  
 **Mr Won** : and we miss u too Donghae-ah☺  
 **LaughHae** :.....  
 **LaughHae** :hahaha nice !  
 **Mr Won** : right ? ☺☺☺  
 **HeeDongShin** : 😄😄😄  
 **SuperHyuk** :....u guys should try being in the same unit as him...  
 **Mr Won** : why?  
 **LaughHae** : yeah 'why' Eunhyukah~ 😃  
 **SuperHyuk** : ....cuz he is really talented  
 **HeeDongShin** : of course we already know that 😁😁  
 **Mr Won** : yeah our Donghae is so talented 🤩🤩  
 **LaughHae** : Thanks !!!! 😘😘😘  
 **SuperHyuk** : ........  
 **SuperHyuk** : btw I just realized that I will have to clean up after the party...  
 **SuperHyuk** : so try not to make a lot of mess please ? 🥺🥺🥺  
 **Mr Won** : 😏😏😏  
 **HeeDongShin** : 😏😏😏😏  
 **LaughHae** : 😏😏😏😏😏  
 **Heechul hyung** :😏😏😏😏😏😏  
 **SuperHyuk** :....I receive zero compassion  
 **SuperHyuk** : and Heechul hyung, u should understand me best since u like a clean house !!!  
 **Heechul hyung** : as long as it's not my house y do I have to care? 😌  
 **SuperHyuk** : well you will care too if it was yours!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** : as if I will invite u guys to party at my house 😑😑  
 **Heechul hyung** : who do u take me for?  
 **Mr Won** : a talented and crazy hyung  
 **SuperHyuk** : a rich and maniac hyung  
 **LaughHae** : a compassionate and idiot hyung  
 **HeeDongShin** : ...just an older man  
 **Heechul hyung** : I don't know if I should be happy or cursing...  
 **LaughHae** : now u don't even know ur own feeling?  
 **HeeDongShin** : he is getting old....  
 **SuperHyuk** : he is old  
 **Mr Won** : we already know that he is  
 **SuperHyuk** : true but he wasn't senile before  
 **Mr Won** : cuz he is now?  
 **LaughHae** : it's starting....  
 **HeeDongShin** : well he is old guys 🤷‍♂️  
 **Heechul hyung** : DON'T ACT AS IF YOU'RE ALL STILL YOUNG!! WE'RE BOTH IN THE SAME GROUP FOR A LONG ASS TIME SO WE'RE ALL OLD!!!  
 **SuperHyuk** : maybe but Kings stay Kings😉  
 **Mr Won** : and Kings are always great ☺  
 **LaughHae** : because Kings are the best  
 **HeeDongShin** : we are the best 😄  
 **SuperHyuk** : URINEUN SUPER JUNI-OYEO !!!👐  
 **Mr Won** : ✋  
 **LaughHae** :✋  
 **HeeDongShin** :🤚  
 **Heechul hyung** : .......  
 **Heechul hyung** : 🤟


	7. Friday 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Ryeowook  
> And reference to SJ returns 4 where they decided the position in SJ family

4 PM

 **MasterKYU** : urineun Super Juni-oyeo!  
 **MasterKYU** : cuz I don't wanna be left out  
 **MasterKYU** : unlike someone I have a big news to tell  
 **LaughHae** : which is?  
 **MasterKYU** : I finally persuade our fake maknae to download the app and create an account 😎😎  
 **MC Teuk** : REALLY ?? 😲😲😲  
 **Aesong** :... but how?  
 **SuperHyuk** : yeah, I tried hundred times and yet....  
 **Aesong** : I know right? Even quoting all its benefits...  
 **SuperHyuk** : he can be stubborn when he wants to....  
 **Mr Won** : True  
 **HeeDongShin** : u must be a genius 🤔  
 **MasterKYU** : Of course I am 😎😎😎  
 **Heechul hyung** : so modest you are  
 **MasterKYU** : 😎😎😎  
 **MC Teuk** : so what are we waiting for?  
 **MC Teuk** : why is he still not here?  
 **MasterKYU** : he just text saying he is still creating the account, smth about having a hard time deciding a name?  
 **SuperHyuk** : and u still haven't told us how u achieve this feat  
 **MasterKYU** : let's just say I have a way with words 😎  
 **Aesong** : in other word a smooth talker huh ?  
 **Heechul hyung** : seems like it  
 **LaughHae** : and yet he is still single..  
 **MC Teuk** : are you sure you got a GF and didn't tell us???  
 **SuperHyuk** : Nah ! He is rude but a romantic at heart 🤭  
 **SuperHyuk** :he still believes in fate and destiny 😏  
 **SuperHyuk** : and even if he had one, he couldn't hide it from us 😏  
 **Mr Won** : remember the time when he said not taking the subway in case he meet his destined one ?  
 **HeeDongShin** : yeah ☺  
 **HeeDongShin** : he was so innocent and so cute. It was adorable 😄😄  
 **MasterKYU** : now I am not?  
 **HeeDongShin** : now you sometimes take the subway to go to work....  
 **HeeDongShin** : capitalism can change people.... I know this from first handed experience...  
 **SuperHyuk** : yeah capitalism is scary...  
 **SuperHyuk** : that's why u should be like me, just enjoying life 🤗🤗🤗  
 **MasterKYU** : so that's a no?  
 **MC Teuk** :...now you are more mature  
 **Heechul hyung** : and more handsome  
 **Aesong** : and have lots of charms  
 **MasterKYU** : 😊😊😊😊  
 **Mr Won** : and very sarcastic  
 **LaughHae** : very old  
 **SuperHyuk** : and very very rude!! U r now a rude ajusshi !!!  
 **MasterKYU** : ❗❗❗❗  
 **MasterKYU** : it's taking too long, what is Ryeowook doing?  
 **Heechul hyung** : you were cursing us out loud right?  
 **MasterKYU** : what makes you think that?  
 **MasterKYU** : it's a common thing to tell someone his good and bad side 😉  
 **MasterKYU** : it makes them discovering more about themselves and evolving.  
 **Mr Won** : really? That's good then, you're really more mature, a true man 👍  
 **SuperHyuk** : don't fall for it, he was very loud with no censor....  
 **MasterKYU** : shut up you monkey 😡😡  
 **Heechul hyung** : more mature huh?  
 **MC Teuk** :....he is still in his growing phase  
 **MasterKYU** : well enough about me and here we go

  
MasterKYU added Lionwook

  
 **Lionwook** : Hello everyone 👋👋  
 **Aesong** : Ryeowookah annyeong ☺☺  
 **Lionwook** : Yesung hyungie~🥰🥰  
 **SuperHyuk** : Hello  
 **LaughHae** : Sup  
 **Heechul hyung** : hi little one  
 **Mr Won** : 👋👋  
 **HeeDongShin** : congratulation in downloading it  
 **MC Teuk** : And now our dear Ryeowook is finally joining us!! Hello and we welcome you in SJ in the HOUSECHAT!!  
 **Lionwook** : lol SJ in the HOUSECHAT? Really? So unoriginal 😂😂😂  
 **Mr Won** :.... what about u? Lionwook? I always thought that your favourite animal was a giraffe  
 **Lionwook** : it still is but you've got to be dominant and be in control with Super Juinor so I decided that roaring at u guys would be more fun😁  
 **MC Teuk** :....aren't we a family?  
 **Lionwook** : no I am not part of it  
 **MC Teuk** : 😱😱😱😱😭😭😭😭  
 **LaughHae** : yeah, he is the guy that stay with us cuz we're funny  
 **Lionwook** : 😉😉😉  
 **MC Teuk** :.... what a shitty family then  
 **MasterKYU** : oyyy don't say that, I am part of it so don't insult my family members 😠  
 **HeeDongShin** : yeah hyung, we should stay united between us 😠  
 **LaughHae** : say the ones who want to take over his throne  
 **Aesong** : I never wanted to be part of it..  
 **SuperHyuk** : still waiting for Noona at the party 😆😆😆  
 **Aesong** : 🤬🤬🤬🤬  
 **Heechul hyung** : ..and I didn't get the choice to decide...  
 **MC Teuk** : .......  
 **Mr Won** : I will pray for you guys by the sideline  
 **Lionwook** : see what I mean? 😉😉😉


	8. Saturday 1

11 AM

 **Mr Won** : Am I going crazy? I thought I just saw Yesung hyung coming out of a women clothing store?  
 **Heechul hyung** : you must be confused with someone else.  
 **Mr Won** : but I am pretty sure that was him?? And the one beside him is Jongjin??  
 **Heechul hyung** : well I don't know, what can I say? And where are you?  
 **Mr Won** : in one of those streets where you can find lots of stores and foods, don't ask me where cuz I think I am lost...  
 **MC Teuk** : and why are you there in the first place?  
 **Mr Won** : to place order for our food tomorrow and asking them to deliver  
 **Mr Won** : you guys are lucky that I cherish Suju or else I won't make those efforts.  
 **Heechul hyung** : but u can just call and ask? Why would you go out?  
 **Mr Won** : cuz I want the best for our members? And it's also an excuse to go outside 😄  
 **Lionwook** : we didn't ask u to but thank u  
 **Mr Won** : I will ignore the rude comment and answer thanks  
 **Aesong** : Your eyes are good, that was me.  
 **Mr Won** : SEE??? I TOLD YOU SO!!!  
 **Heechul hyung** : why would you go in a women clothing store?  
 **Lionwook** : for the party?  
 **Aesong** : yes  
 **MC Teuk** : you have to go that far?  
 **Aesong** : of course, I am a perfectionist !  
 **Aesong** : everything I decided to do must be perfect from my standard and if I am ask to dress as the opposite sex then I will have the perfect disguise for it 😤😤  
 **Heechul hyung** : well I admire your determination..  
 **MC Teuk** : same,you leave me speechless..  
 **Lionwook** : and did u buy smth?  
 **Aesong** : yeah I got the full set  
 **Lionwook** : what is it? I am curious 🙂  
 **Aesong** : sorry but you will have to wait for tomorrow 🤫🤫  
 **Lionwook** : not even me? 🥺🥺  
 **Aesong** : sorry Ryeowookah but still no..  
 **Lionwook** : fine but tomorrow we will take a picture together and u cannot refuse me since u already dit it 😊  
 **Aesong** : ...you don't have to, you know, take a picture together, its embarrassing..  
 **Lionwook** : come on hyung,it's for souvenirs ☺☺☺  
 **Aesong** :....ok  
 **MC Teuk** :......  
 **MC Teuk** : must be good to be maknae  
 **Heechul hyung** : it also depends on who you are with  
 **MC Teuk** : true  
 **Mr Won** : but can you at least tell us the color?  
 **Aesong** :...cuz you are my pink magic 🎶  
 **Mr Won** : 👍👍👍  
 **Lionwook** : ..erm pink? Ain't that colour too sweet?  
 **MC Teuk** : but it go well with Yesung  
 **Heechul hyung** : yeah, pink suits Yesung  
 **Heechul hyung** : and I am pretty sure if you search Yesung and pink, lots of pictures will come out  
 **Mr Won** : True, and he was asked to dress up as a cute girl so pink it is 😄  
 **Aesong** :......thanks?  
 **Lionwook** : yeah but every colour suit our Yesungie hyung~  
 **Aesong** : aww thanks Ryeonggu~  
 **Mr Won** : I see favoritism...  
 **Lionwook** : 😝😝😝  
 **Heechul hyung** : does nobody ever question why in our Groupchat it's childish most of the time?  
 **MC Teuk** : you think so?  
 **Heechul hyung** : you don't?  
 **Aesong** : for me it's mostly bullshit but that's the only way I can have news from the members  
 **MC Teuk** :...  
 **Mr Won** :....  
 **Heechul hyung** :.....  
 **MC Teuk** : aww our Yesungie is so precious ☺☺  
 **Heechul hyung** : ..I....I will try to contact you more often....  
 **Mr Won** :.... me too, let's go out together next time if you want. We can go chill at Mouse rabbit or another coffee shop if you want.  
 **Lionwook** : hyung you know that I am always here for you right? So call me if you need anything 😚😚  
 **Aesong** :..I didn't say that to... I mean... I am alright you guys don't have to...it's..  
 **MC Teuk** : ain't we family?  
 **Aesong** : ... I guess?  
 **MC Teuk** : then don't hesitate to 😄  
 **Heechul hyung** : what he says  
 **Mr Won** : ^  
 **Lionwook** : ^  
 **Lionwook** : and 💙💙💙💙  
 **Aesong** : 🥰🥰🥰🥰


End file.
